


K-Pop/Dead by Daylight Crossover Coming Soon!

by GunGoddessMissFortune



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunGoddessMissFortune/pseuds/GunGoddessMissFortune
Summary: Lisa could hear the priming of the traps from a distance. She also heard screams prior, and had to assume that her members were safe. But she knows they aren't. Jennie was already exhausted, but being chased around by YG oppar tired her out even more. She took a hit to her leg by his cleaver, and desperately ran up the old estate. Then the snap of a bear trap and screaming ensued. She most likely ran up the building to hide in a room out of instinct, but Jennie wasn't aware that she trapped herself at the 7th floor. YG instantly reacted to the screaming by entering the building. Jennie struggled to remove the bear trap encasing her right leg, and ultimately was unable to do anything. Jisoo was hiding inside of a bush just outside and could see YG carrying Jennie on her back, witnessing the entire chase unfold. Ironic, since Jennie usually does the carrying."No, not the dungeon again, please!" she wept as tears streamed down her bloodied face.A surge of confidence ran through Jennie's body. Before YG made his way down the basement, Jennie grabbed a shiv-shaped chunk of wood out of the pocket of her blue tweed Chanel  trousers. She stabbed him in the back. He yelped out in pain, muttering incoherent words.





	K-Pop/Dead by Daylight Crossover Coming Soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Not coming soon actually but like Stranger Thingzzzz yasss so I might actually revisit this one! Don't stay tuned but yeah :)

read the damn notes

**Author's Note:**

> DID YALL HAVE FUN READING THIS LMAO IM GONNA PROBABLY DO itzy neXT  
> coming soon after i post my txt fanfic :>  
> too lazy to update tags but one-shots of blackpink, bts, ikon, g idle, txt, itzy, twice, red velvet, exo, clc, etc.


End file.
